1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a highchair and more particularly to a highchair with horizontally adjustable tray with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, parents buy a highchair to feed an infant. Typically, a highchair comprises a frame with long legs supported on a ground, a seat for supporting the infant, and a tray with food provided thereon.
A number of highchairs with either horizontally adjustable or fixed tray are found in a search such as Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 240,409 and 252,424, and 327,300, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,097, 5,118,161, 5,458,394, 5,507,550, and 5,586,800 wherein above No. 240,409 discloses a highchair with fixed tray and No. 327,300 discloses a highchair with horizontally adjustable tray.
But these are unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because they are ineffective and/or complex in structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a highchair with horizontally adjustable tray. The advantages of the present invention are realized by configuring the highchair to comprise a pair of supports on opposed sides of highchair each having a plurality of elastic projections on the inside; a movable tray coupled between the supports including a tray portion and two beneath engagement members put on the supports each having a plurality of apertures with the elastic projections biased in or out of the apertures for changing the relative positioning of tray with respect to the supports; and a movable actuator in the tray including two vertical members each having a plurality of wedge members corresponding to the apertures of the engagement member and two elastic elements each having one end biased against the inside of tray and the other end biased against actuator, thereby effecting the locking of the actuator to the tray by restricting the movements of wedge members by the projected elastic projections or the disengagement of the actuator from the tray by moving the wedge members to pass over the retracted elastic projections; whereby the tray is capable of positioning in a locked position or moving relative to the supports or even being removed from the supports.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.